Lunch Break
by EndlesslyFromToday
Summary: AU. She figured that she should stay inside more often during lunch break.


Lunch Break

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…?"<p>

The raven haired boy continued to stare out of the window of the third floor classroom onto the courtyard where it seemed like the majority of the student body seemed to spend their lunch break. Honestly, the boy would love to go outside during lunch break. However, he was not interested in the crowd. '_Maybe it isn't as crowded as it looks'_ His fingers played with the keys in his pocket. The small space of dry dirt and patchy grass was way too small for the amount of students it held. Entirely too small...'_There's just way too many people,' The_ boy was lost in his thoughts, debating on whether to deal with the crowd or stay cooped up in the halls of the school.

"Sasuke? I know you hear me!" Once again the blonde girl called to him. Her voice was getting louder the dark haired boy noted. Perhaps, she was annoyed that he hadn't even looked at her yet. Ino Yamanaka certainly wasn't the most patient girl in the planet. Sasuke wasn't sure how long he would have to not respond to her before she went away. He really didn't feel like dealing with a fangirl at the moment. He was actually surprised that she hadn't intruded upon his body space by now. Usually her hellos consisted of hugs, a bright smile, and a loud voice. He could hear her footsteps approaching though and he figured that she would fall into her routine, even if it was a bit late.

She didn't touch him as she stood by his side. Her lips puckered into a 'tch' noise. Her blues eyes held clear annoyance yet she smiled at him. "You shouldn't ignore a beautiful woman!," She huffed before giggling.

Sasuke glanced over to her but didn't answer. His eyes moved back to the scenery outdoors. '_Maybe a crowd wouldn't be too bad'_

"If you ignore me, I'll still talk to you." He could feel her eyes glued to the side of his face. '_how annoying'_

To his surprise, she didn't say anything more. They both stood by the window, looking at the chaos below. Her fingers met behind her back. Surprisingly, she radiated a calm presence. A smell of roses permeated the air around her. The echoes from the courtyard filled the silence of the room.

She hadn't even attempted to make a move to touch him and he couldn't feel her eyes studying his face anymore. The faint screech of metal dragging on the tile floor broke the silence. '_really annoying_' Ino had moved a chair beside Sasuke. She moved down onto the chair, crossing her legs as she sat before leaning onto the windowsill and resting her head on her right palm. She took the small striped bag that was on her left shoulder off and placed it on the windowsill. They both continued to watch the swarm of students below.

"If you want to go outside, you should just go outside," She sounded a bit bored. Sasuke didn't even spare her a glance. Ino continued to study the bodies below. "It's easier to people watch when you're closer too." He glared over at her. Her left hand was twirling a strand of her blonde hair. Her pink nails matched her lips. She looked bored and a small, lazy smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes were focused on the courtyard.

"Why aren't you down there anyway, Yamanaka?" It was the first thing he had said to her since her entrance. Sasuke finally realized how unusual it was to see the blonde girl alone as she usually had at least one other in her company.

"I haven't seen Sakura today and she isn't replying to my text messages." She sounded…sad? The smile faded from her lips. Her voice had faltered and he knew she was lying about having seen the girl. He wasn't too interested in being involved in girl drama though so he didn't call her out on it. "And Hinata's sick at home…Plus, I don't really feel up to dealing with too many people today either." She laughed but she looked upset. "It's too crowded down there." With that statement, she seemed to be happy once again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. That seemed like a strange thing for the charismatic girl to say. She seemed like she basked in the spotlight. It was hard not to notice her. She usually commanded everyone's attention with her loudness and touchy manners. "Why aren't you down there?"

"Too crowded" He looked back down to the students below breaking eye contact with the blonde girl. She smiled at him, her eyes tracing his features, before looking back down at the courtyard. Her hand moved towards her striped bag on the windowsill and unzipped it. The zipping sound caught Sasuke's attention and he watched as Ino pulled out a bundle of red cloth towels that seemed to be covering something. She unwrapped the cloth and in the middle laid three ripe tomatoes. "Do you want one? They're my favorite." Sasuke slightly shrugged and gave no verbal reply. Ino took that as a no. She bought one of the tomatoes to her mouth and bit into the juicy fruit. Once again her attention was directed to the courtyard.

Before long, Ino felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked back to the Uchiha male with a questioning look. His eyes were focused on the tomato in her hand. "You don't have to be a creep and watch me eat like that! Are you some kind of secret pervert or something?" Ino's voice grew louder as she joked. Sasuke scoffed, didn't answer, and rolled his eyes back towards the window. "Here." Sasuke looked back towards the girl. In her hands, the blonde girl held a tomato wrapped in a paper towel. "I know you're not going to ask for one even though you really want one." Her pink lips held a gentle smile.

Sasuke didn't speak. He just nodded before taking the tomato that had been offered to him. "Thank you" He bit into the tomato and the girl continued to smile towards him. Maybe she wasn't completely annoying after all.

"They're from the garden at home. It's delicious, isn't it?"

Sasuke took another bite before nodding, "Hn."

Ino's smile grew wider and the room was quiet once more. She figured that she might have to stay inside more often during lunch break.

* * *

><p>This is the first fanfic that I've written in a long time! It's really short!<p>

It's from a longer mess of a would be story if I ever finish it.

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
